<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you can keep the last of me by BoredFanEliza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706469">you can keep the last of me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredFanEliza/pseuds/BoredFanEliza'>BoredFanEliza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Derealization, Gen, George is a glitch, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, One-Sided Attraction, References to Depression, Set during in the exile arc, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), george gets to have one right, only in this au lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredFanEliza/pseuds/BoredFanEliza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Reverb, resound, and repeat<br/>Phase out my heart<br/>And you will see<br/>Slam shut, eyes blank, and repeat<br/>I will show you what I can be<i></i></i>
</p><p> </p><p>George is a glitch entity, who appears as a guy who wears a supreme shit and clout goggles. This world is nothing, but a simulation. So, everything is the same. Till someone breaks the loop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Mentiond), Eret &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you can keep the last of me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello, i like this headcanon and i wanted to write it sooo</p><p>here we are!</p><p>george gets to redeem himself. maybe?</p><p>i hope you enjoy!</p><p>Tw: derealization, depressive wording, but not very explicit.<br/>let me know if i miss anything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s another day at the SMP. Peaceful. It won’t be for that long when George joins the server. He wakes up and is being productive. Tiring. Yes, he knows everyone yells at him to do something. That’s dumb. Since when the people are his parents? Everyone outside of the SMP, too. Fine, George will give in. But what is he gonna do?</p><p>He sits up from his bed and stretches his arms. His hand covers his mouth when he yawns. Why are there no curtains in Minecraft? George might get stained glass panes, but that’s too much work. He grabs his clout goggles and puts it on. That’s better. Time to get up and do whatever. Which is nothing?</p><p>Maybe he should spend time with Dream. Although, it’s been a few days since his friend dethroned him. Sure, it upset him and it questions their friendship. They all get over it anyway, like they always do. </p><p>The player’s tab appears before him. Oh hey, Dream is online. So is Tommy. They’re together, right? You know, Dream watches over him and stuff. George could just teleport there and just talk to him. And they make fun of the kid. Pretty normal, right?</p><p>By teleport, he means glitching out. A spark and boom, he’s there! George doesn’t do it often because he didn’t want to confuse people. Not to mention giving them an existential crisis. Since he’s a glitch in this server who breaks the fourth wall. That’s something he can’t deal with. Callahan and Ponk are the only ones who know.</p><p>Anyway, he should get going before Dream disappears. Bother him and all.</p><p>-</p><p>God, he hates teleporting. It makes George dizzy and sick in the stomach. No wonder he sleeps a lot. He’s wasting energy. Where is he? Oh, a tent. Is this where Tommy sleeps? A sign says “Guest Tent.” That is not his tent. It looks more comfy than his cottage house. He could ask the teen to settle in whatever it’s called. A few houses, yet no people. There’s a beach party in a corner? Tommy must’ve had a blast.</p><p>He steps out. Tommy and Dream seem to have a discussion. George might as well interrupt them and bring his friend’s attention. Before any of you call him a simp, Dream’s the simp. Not him. He strolled to where they were.</p><p>“Hi.” This caused them to jump. Well, Tommy looks more alarmed and flinched? Not his business. </p><p>“ G-George? What are you doing here?” He questioned him.</p><p>The brunette shrugged. “I thought I’d drop by.” Also, he made sure that Tommy’s streamer isn’t live. They care about the plot along with the audience, so he tries not to mess it up. Be thankful. “Well, I wanted to borrow Dream for a bit.” The green hoodie tilted his head. He walks with George, leaving Tommy behind.</p><p>They’re a little farther away from him, so they could be private. </p><p>“Okay, what do you need from me? We were kinda busy.” Dream crossed his arms. His white mask covered his dumb face. The tone is more strained. He didn’t pay attention to it.</p><p>“I was wondering if you want to hang out. We don’t have to do anything-“  He’s interrupted by Dream’s laughter. This isn’t his usual wheezing like a kettle. More sinister and mocking him.</p><p>“Are you an idiot? Have you forgotten what happened?”</p><p>“No...”</p><p>“Then why? You know I hurt you, George. I literally dethroned you. I call you terrorists.” Dream gets closer to him, but he takes a step back. A predator about to tear down his prey. Dream chuckles. “You come back begging at your knees to go out with you?”</p><p>“So?” Butterflies are swarming in his gut, trying to get out and throw up. But he swallows them down.</p><p>“Are you really desperate for me to be by your side? You relied on me so much, you can’t handle yourself. You are nothing without me.” Dream grabs his chin. God, George hates it that this makes him flustered. It feels so wrong, but his heart aches. “However, you went against me. You didn’t stay neutral. I wanted to protect you, I really do. But I have no use of you anymore. “ He pulls away from George.</p><p>This is just a joke, right? No way Dream would act like this. That he would treat his friend like some sort of pawn. No, that can’t be. This can’t be serious. It’s a Minecraft server. They should hang out and stuff. Forget about everything that happened. Why does Dream care? Doesn’t he realize that he’s controlled by a random streamer?</p><p>No one was tugging the string. Is this how Dream actually acted? It can’t be true. None of this is real.</p><p>“Well, if you have nothing to say. I’ll be going.” He turns his back. “I was going to teach Tommy a lesson, but you ruin it.” What the fuck does that mean. A lesson?</p><p>Before George knows it, Dream is out of his sight. Sound of footsteps are near him. Tommy also looks at the same direction he is facing. </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>George inhales, “what did he mean by lesson?”</p><p>“Huh?” Silence has more questions lingering. “He’s just making sure I-I don’t fucked up. So, he uh blows up my shit.” Now, what the actual fuck. Dreams create chaos and shit. But actually blowing up other people’s gear. That’s not him at all. “Don’t worry about it. He sometimes let me keep some of my shit.”</p><p>George could only nod. He doesn’t know what to say. Instead, he gives Tommy a porkchop. “You look like a stick.”</p><p>Tommy stared at him. He looks like a kid who got the best present ever for Christmas. “Holy shit, what the fuck? T-thanks, but also fuck you.” He munched on the porkchop like he depended on it. </p><p>The brunette leaves him alone.</p><p>-</p><p>The prime path is a bit calmer to walk on. Maybe the Christmas decorations distract him from his thoughts. He hates walking, but he didn’t mind this time. Better than wasting his energy on teleporting. This place is a bit empty now. Aside from the occasional creepers and animal sounds. The snow crunched underneath his feet made him a bit happy.</p><p>George hates thinking. Especially on this server. When you’re a glitch and you know everyone is a character. Which means they’re not real. Why should you think about their morals? You can’t stop them from doing anything. So why should he care? Nothing matters. None of these affects him. He could drink his water and not give a shit. But this has crossed his head now.</p><p>What did he even do? Dream still cares about him, right?  Why did he say it? It’s just mild terrorism, everyone does it in this goddamn server. This can’t be the reason. Does Dream hate him? More like he’s tired of George. That’s dumb. Dream got worked up over this. No way. This is not true. What’s wrong with changing your mind once in a while?</p><p>All he ever does is use him.</p><p>No.</p><p>No.</p><p>This can’t be real.</p><p>None of this is real.</p><p>His emotions aren’t real. Dream couldn't care less about it. George is nothing but a cheap toy to use. One of those crybaby toys.</p><p>“Are you okay?” A voice brings him out. Eret isn’t wearing his crown, instead he wears a flower crown. Kind of funny. “You’re standing very still, but you’re also shaking. Is everything alright?” Apparently, he’s near the museum since the king has blocks on him.</p><p>“I’m-“ George’s words got stuck in his throat. Should he info dump everything on him? “No.” He hugs himself. </p><p>Eret set the blocks down. “Do you need a hug?” He reaches his arms out. Their voice is rich and calm. No wonder everybody loves him. George’s body moved on its own toward comfort. He never likes physical affection. Eret’s hand patted his hair like a mother comforting her child. “Everything will be okay.”</p><p>That brings a few tears. Then a whimper. This is true.</p><p>After a few minutes, almost breaking down. Eret made both of them sit down on the steps. His feet won’t ache anymore after standing. Only moments of silence. It’s not awkward. George can’t believe he did that. The king is still nice to him. He can’t help but feel guilty. Guess he sees why people prefer Eret as king.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it? You don’t have to do it.” Eret said.</p><p>George shakes his head, “I think I do.”</p><p>Eret hears every word, and nods to George, admitting. Dream using him. The world they live in is a game. They know the other British man’s identity. It explains why he built a house in the middle of a war, and why he never cares. That they’re not real.</p><p>“I see...” Eret faces forward, deep in her mind. She’ll get an existential crisis. It could be worse than Ponk’s, but he takes it quite in. “So, you’re telling me we’re controlled by streamers?” George nodded. “How can you know? The streamer, I mean.”</p><p>“Chat by your side or any strings. Only me kinda.” George makes his legs into a criss-cross. “All of you too, well, only chat. They’re in different forms for you. Tubbo has bees, Sapnap has little fireballs, and you have jewelry.”</p><p>“That explains why there’s a bunch of jewels floating. The screaming too.” She chuckles, and it made George giggle too. “Wait, do you have a chat or...?”</p><p>“No.” George looks at his hand and fiddles them.</p><p>Eret fiddled with their skirt. “I have a question. Why did you do those things? You hurt everyone’s feelings. El Rapids and you try to take down my kingship. You ruined Fundy’s wedding.”</p><p>“I-“ He takes a shaky breath. “Why should I care for them? They’re not real. None of this. What’s the point in even trying? We could die one day.” His head rests on his palm. Clout goggles tilting.</p><p>“Do you like reading books?” Eret asked.</p><p>“Uh, yeah?” This is a weird question. George kind of shit on the people. He literally told her he has no care for this server. </p><p>“When you ever read a book, you invest in the story, right?” They stand up and the wind blows through their skirt. The petals flicked on their head. “Once you get into the story, you also love the characters or hate them. You want to root them on and cheer for them. You’ve become attached to them even though they’re just fictional. It feels like you’re with them during the adventure, struggles, and events.” He sighed. “What I mean is, do you like anyone here?”</p><p>George stares at him, looks away. Eyebrows furrowed. Since the beginning of the SMP, the Dream Team has stuck together. He likes them because they’ve been through together. Nowadays, he only cares for El Rapids, mostly Sapnap.  The glitch can’t handle seeing his friend upset after what Dream did. Two of them against the world. Even if he’s not real, George still wants him around.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>It’s not the body that counts. They aren’t just holograms who say good morning in a monotone. The people are genuine. They still have emotions. George is like them. He isn’t real, but his words and feelings are. No matter how fictional they are, he’s attached to them.</p><p>Holy shit, he is a fuckup. He’s like <em>him</em>...</p><p>Eret put his hand on the brunettes’ shoulders. “You don’t have to answer. It takes a lot of thought to think, I know.” Eret said. He passed by him and George turned back. “I better get working on my museum. Call me later if you want to? Also, even though Dream gave me power and I have to stay neutral. So, I’ll help you with personal problems, but never political ones. I don’t want to lose my power yet.” George wants to argue that is worth nothing, but he can’t.</p><p>The king leaves him alone.  The thoughts came back. Overwhelming his mind that could cause a headache. It hurts. Many questions are filling, but one remains. </p><p>What does he do now? Should he try to be the hero or live in blissful ignorance? He could just go with the flow, but that means he’s a pushover. George doesn’t want to be that. He wants to reconsider other people. No matter how hard he tries, it doesn’t affect them. There’s no reward for him. Maybe he should at least try. Small, you know?</p><p>George is still the same, ignoring others. However, he shouldn’t at least hurt his friends. That would be his goal for now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>